What Are Friends For?
by james Thomas
Summary: In Harry's fifth year, with the help of his American cousin, Harry and his friends learn new powerful skills and finally strike back at Voldemort's followers.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sixth story in the series Harry Potter and the American Wizard. The reader doesn't

need to read the first five stories (Harry Potter's First Girlfriend, Hermione's First Summer Job, Ron and Hermione's First Date), The Weasley's at Work, and Kill or Be Killed to follow the plot but reading the others may clarify some details and make the story more enjoyable. But unlike the others which are only a few pages each, this story got away from me and runs nine chapters.

What Are Friends For

Chapter I – Ginny's Temper

It was late on August 31 and at 12 Grimmauld Place the traditional Weasley back to school dinner was over and cleaned up. It had been a long tiring summer; and the Weasley children and their guests, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who had also been living at Grimmauld Place most of the summer, were all gathering their things so they would be ready to leave for the train back to school tomorrow morning.

George Weasley had come up the steps from the kitchen with one last piece of treacle tart when he found Harry's American cousin, Professor James Potter, in the hall. "Hello George." James said.

"Hi." George answered. "Here to see someone in particular?"

"I thought I should talk to all of you; it's been a couple of days since the ambush in Diagon Alley and I want to make sure everyone is mentally ready to go back to school. I think it is going to be a difficult year. But let's head upstairs so I can talk to everyone together."

They stopped on the second floor and knocked on Ron and Harry's door. When Ron yelled, "Come in." James opened the door and said, "Hello, if you two can give me a few minutes I want to talk with everyone in the dining room; in ten minutes let's say."

After both said they would be there James and George went to the third floor and James knocked on the girl's door while George went to get Fred. It was Hermione that opened the door and James asked them to come to the dining room in five minutes.

When everyone was there and settled James said, "How are all of you? Sorry to see the summer end but happy to get out of this place and back to school I imagine."

There was general if not enthusiastic agreement to that and then James continued, "It was a rough ending to the summer and I want everyone to have a chance to vent their feelings, to or at me, before you return to school.

First let me say I blame myself for what happened in Diagon Alley; I underestimated both the boldness and strength of Voldemort. I was sure he wasn't ready to mount an attack on you; both because of the lack of the intelligence gathering ability of his people and the number of followers he was willing to commit. Apparently he does have an intelligence gathering capability and more followers than the Order of the Phoenix thought.

Your skills were good in defending yourselves but you were also lucky. Professor Snape's interrogation of the prisoners you captured showed that none of the twelve people he sent after you were hardened Death Eaters; though they were not the innocent families we thought they were either.

As I underestimated him; he also underestimated you. He was sure that twelve of his second rank troops could kill six children; but they lacked combat experience as much as you do. He can't let his people see him make mistakes like that. To maintain control he must make them fear him so he will have to attack you again and he won't make the same mistake twice.

The next time he attacks it will be with his top people. They won't allow themselves to be trapped in stores or alleys without an escape route. They will know more spells than you do and have combat experience. Maybe he will come himself; anyway all of you have to keep training on DADA harder than ever and be more alert than ever.

That's not going to be easy. Dumbledore couldn't get a DADA professor and he tells me the Minister of Magic has saddled him with a ministry flunkey for the job with the idea to keep you from learning any more self defense."

"Why couldn't you take the job; or Mad-Eye, or Lupin?" Ginny asked.

James said, "You all know the parents are afraid to let Lupin teach because of his condition; and Alastor is not a certified teacher. In the past Fudge didn't care about that, or what else happened at Hogwarts; or at least he trusted Dumbledore to see that things ran well. Now that he's paranoid about Dumbledore he's cracking down on the rules to get his spy in so Alastor is out."

"What about you then?" Hermione asked. "You're a certified teacher."

"In the states I am," James said "but not in Great Britain. I could get certified but the paperwork would take a couple of months, minimum; and Fudge would probably block it so it could take years. I'm afraid Fudge has Dumbledore in a box and you are the ones that will suffer with an incompetent teacher; well you six will still have my lessons, but the other children will hardly be learning anything unless they do it on their own.

With all this in mind; be alert on the train for an ambush. At school keep your heads down and don't make trouble; Dumbledore already has enough problems. Work together to practice your dueling skills between my visits; and I'll see you the second Sunday of September at ten in the usual room."

"By keeping our heads down, are you telling us to keep what happened here at Grimmauld Place secret," Fred said. "because we already know that." George finished.

"No, I'm not telling you that," James said "because I already know you can be trusted."

"Is this about what happened in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked. "Do we have to keep our part in that secret? In the last ten days since it was reported in The Daily Prophet I got letters from some friends and they're all talking about it. Some that didn't believe Harry when he said Voldemort was back; now do believe Harry because they say who else but Voldemort would have started that fight in Diagon Alley. If we can tell them what really happened we can get more people to believe Harry. So can we tell them? It doesn't have anything to do with the order; yet I'm confused because it feels like something that needs to be talked about, but yet shouldn't be talked about?"

"If you tell anyone it was you six in that fight they may think you're lying." James said. "But if they do believe you, they may tell others and the story may get back to the ministry. Remember the ministry has no clue as to what happened; and though they probably will not take it seriously that six teenagers were responsible; but there is some chance they might want to ask you more about it. Of course if they do question you; you can always deny it.

What I'm saying is it's up to you. If you think it will help bring people to our side do it; but don't go about bragging to everyone about it.

Things at Hogwarts went as James predicted; however Harry didn't manage to keep his head down. The new DADA professor, Delores Umbridge, went out of her way to aggravate Harry who was still in a foul mood after the events of the summer. By the time James arrived for their first lesson Harry had gone through many days of detentions and harassment from her.

The only time he felt calm was when Ginny would talk with him. She would tell him he looked tense and rub his shoulders and neck while telling him things would get better.

Umbridge wasn't the only one to harass Harry however. At least half the students didn't believe his story about Voldemort being back despite Ron, Hermione, and mostly Ginny telling the story of the fight in Diagon alley. The story did win over some people, mostly other Gryffindors, but it made some people, mostly Slytherins, sure that Harry and his friends were lying braggarts.

The Slytherins openly called Harry a liar trying to get him to lose his temper in public. One night after finishing his detention with Umbridge; Harry, trying to avoid people, was headed back to the Gryffindor common room by a back hall he knew to be infrequently used when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared at the far end.

In his head Harry could hear Hermione's voice saying, "Ignore them Harry; walk away. You don't want Umbridge to have an excuse to give you more detentions." With the back of his hand still bleeding from Umbridge's quill cutting him Harry decided to turn around and go by another passage; but when he turned he found Nott, Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson behind him. They must have been watching him and known he used this hall every night. They were waiting to get him alone with the odds against him.

"Afraid to face me one on one Malfoy?" he said. 'Six on one makes you feel brave, does it?"

From behind Nott, Zabini, and Parkinson another voice said, "Six on two." Ginny came from around the corner and walked past the trio to stand near Harry.

"Ginny," Harry said, "go back to the common room; this doesn't involve you and I don't want you hurt on my account."

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Malfoy said. "She's a much a liar as you are Potter. She's been telling everyone that you, the Mudblood, and the Weasel family fought and beat twelve adults in that fight in Diagon Alley last month. As if!

If you two are all so great let's see your skill."

The six Slytherins all pulled out their wands and Harry pulled his; but Ginny simply extended her arms one pointing toward each group of Slytherins. She whispered so only Harry could hear her, "Hermione and I have been practicing wand less magic with James for a situation like this. Put your wand away so Umbridge can't blame you for what's going to happen and give you more detentions."

Harry said, "No Ginny, this is my fight. Get out of the way so you don't get hurt."

She responded, "Trust me Harry; I know what I'm doing. Don't attack them or even defend yourself. If Umbridge checks your wand we want her to see you didn't use it to do anything at all."

Harry hesitated but, he knew Hermione and Ginny had been taking special classes with James and finally slipped his wand back in his robe. Then Ginny said, "So Malfoy, if you think I was lying about Diagon Alley try something now. Six Slytherins on one Gryffindor or are you all too cowardly even with those odds?"

Malfoy yelled, "Now." The six fired a variety of spells at Ginny and Harry. The spells from each side faded away as they approached the pair, passed through the new dimension Ginny opened with her undetectable extension charm, and then reappeared on the other side continuing down the hall striking the opposite group. Goyle's legs stuck together in a leg lock and he fell over while Crabbe turned bluish green and grew leaves all over his head similar to a cabbage. Malfoy, the fastest of the three, had ducked and was not hit.

At the other end of the hall Nott has been stunned by Malfoy's spell, Zabini had inflated like Harry's aunt had done two years ago and was floating near the ceiling. Pansy had grown long rabbit ears and buck teeth and was hopping around the hall.

Ginny pointed at Malfoy and he floated into the air just like the feather they used at levitation practice. "Now," she said "what do I do with you?"

"Let him go." Harry said. "I don't want you sitting in Umbridge's detention with me. Let's go back to the common room."

They walked down the hall and around where Malfoy was floating and Ginny let him drop hard on the floor as they went around the next corner.

"Were you following me? Does Dumbledore have you three following me around the castle like he had the order following me last summer?" Harry asked as they approached the Fat Lady. "I don't need your help Ginny."

She stopped without giving the password and put her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner then said, "You mean you don't want my help; but you did need it; and no I wasn't following you. I sent a letter to Charlie and was returning from the owlery when I saw you come out of detention.

I tried catching you so we could walk together when I saw Nott, Zabini, and Parkinson come out of a side door and start following you. I knew they were up to something and then I heard you talking to Malfoy. Since Diagon Alley, James has been training us for ambush situations like that and if you weren't in detention every night you could be with us practicing DADA and would have known how to do what I did."

"And you think it's my fault I'm in detention all the time?" he yelled.

"Yes," Ginny said calmly "because you can't hold your temper; you let her goad you into doing things she can use against you. And my ears are working perfectly well so you needn't yell at me. I've been trying to tell you all month it's not your fault those three people in Diagon Alley died but you won't listen."

"None of you understand what I've been through." Harry said continuing to yell. "You haven't lived my life. Just because you don't care about your spell killing those two in Diagon Alley you think I shouldn't care about killing either; but I do."

Crack! Ginny slapped Harry across the face as hard as she could. "Don't talk about me like I'm some Death Eater that kills without feelings. I care as much about it as you do; but I care about my family more, and Hermione, and I care about you to.

Every night as I try to go to sleep I see the faces of those two men as they ran toward me and disappeared into my extension spell; but then I see Ron and George ducking the killing curses those men were firing and I know I had no other choice.

You just seem to want to continue to wallow in your sorrow. Yes, you had a hard life, bad things happened to you, but you can't change what happened so stop wishing you could. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are not just going to go away and the people that love you want you to survive and stay with us. You're fifteen, in two years you'll be of age so it's time you grow a pair and start acting like a man instead of a bratty little boy."

She gave the password and went into the common room and straight to her dorm without saying anything to the people who said hello to her. Harry stood in the hall for a few seconds before going in.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in their regular chairs near the fire and Harry joined them. "Harry," Hermione asked "did you just have a row with Ginny out in the hall. We heard voices and she flew through here and up to her room like Voldemort was chasing her? And what happened to your face; your left cheek is all red?"

"She slapped me." Harry said. "She slapped me."

"What?" both Ron and Hermione said together.

"Ginny slapped you?" Ron said. "What did you do?"

Harry told them the story of what happened and when he finished Hermione said, "Well I don't blame her; what an awful thing to say to her. Don't you care that you're yelling at and blaming the people that love you and support you the most? She was right and you better apologize to her and stop taking you frustrations out on your friends."

She got up and walked to her dorm without another word.

Harry looked at Ron who finally said, "Blimey Harry, you managed to totally piss off two of your best friends in just ten minutes. You're lucky Hermione didn't slap you too; and that should tell you something." Then he got up and went to his room.

The next morning Harry tried to apologize to both girls but they walked away when they saw him approaching and Ron said, "Give them the rest of the day to calm down before you try again." Eventually he did manage to apologize and they both accepted with the understanding he wouldn't act that way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – The First Defense Class

At ten of ten on the second Sunday of September James came through the front doors and was on his way to the classroom they always used when he heard," Ahem. Excuse me but who are you and how did you get in here."

James stopped and turned to see a short plump woman all dressed in pink; and he knew she had to be Fudge's spy. "I'm a special tutor hired by some of the parents to help their children in subjects where they are having difficulties. I have Dumbledore's permission to do so and my lessons start in five minutes so if you'll excuse me I have to meet my students."

He turned and walked away before Umbridge could say anything else; but not liking the way he put her off, she followed him as quickly as her short legs could move. As he passed the entrance to the dining hall he saw two professors coming out and said, "Good morning Minerva, Severus." Umbridge was close enough to hear him call the others by their first names and their responses.

McGonagall said, "Good morning James; back for another year of tutoring I see."

Snape looked at James with Umbridge standing nearby, nodded to James and said, "Potter, I believe your group of delinquents has a surprise for you on your first day back."

James wondered what Snape meant as he walked to the classroom with Umbridge still in tow; and Snape said to McGonagall, "I want to see this, it could be interesting."

Umbridge said to herself, "James Potter, so this is the friend of Dumbledore and relative of that lying troublemaker that Cornelius warned me about."

When James opened the classroom door he saw nearly twenty students waiting for him. "Harry," he said without showing any emotion, "can I talk with you in private?"

But Harry didn't come by himself; Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came with him. "We're responsible for the others; not Harry." Hermione said.

James was aware of Umbridge nearby and Snape and McGonagall standing in the doorway so he turned and said calmly to all the students, "I see I have some new students with us this year. I want my more advanced students to each take two new students and have them try some basic spells so I can get an idea of what level everyone is at."

Pointing to the northwest corner of the room he said, "Harry take your two in that corner, Hermione there, Ginny over there, Ron the last corner, Fred back center and George front center."

Disappointed that James remained calm and Umbridge didn't do anything, Snape left and McGonagall also a few seconds later. Umbridge made note of all the students' names and then also left to contact Fudge.

James walked around looking at all the new students as they tried defensive spells. Most of them were poor at both the pronunciation of the spells and the wand form they followed. It was no wonder, he thought, they want to be tutored, especially if Harry and his friends had told them of the fight in Diagon Alley and how they defeated twice their number of adults.

Hermione came over to talk with James as her two beginners practiced the move she had shown them. "It really wasn't Harry's fault." she said. "He didn't invite any of them, he doesn't want to talk about Diagon Alley at all; he is still upset that the three people were killed by his Reducto spell and Snape eliminating the prisoners didn't help."

"Severus had to eliminate the prisoners once they saw him." James said. "Even if we erased their memories, there was a good chance that Voldemort could revive those memories and discover Severus is on our side. We can't afford to lose him and the information he brings to Dumbledore about Voldemort's activities."

"We understand that," Hermione said, "and we all tried talking to Harry, but at first he wouldn't talk to any of us. Then last week he had a big row with Ginny and since then she has been the only one he'll listen to. I think he's trying to make up with her now because he knows now how she feels about the two that died from her spell. Ron thinks it's because Harry is afraid of Ginny now that he's seen what her temper is like."

James laughed and said, "Harry faced Voldemort four times but Ron thinks its Ginny he's afraid of."

"I laughed too," Hermione said "but Fred and George said they grew up with Ginny and they know what she's like when she loses her temper, I don't, and I shouldn't laugh about something I have no experience with.

Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about Ginny for some time now. Have you been secretly teaching Ginny to do Legilimency? "

"No." James answered. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well," Hermione said "looking back I noticed that Ginny has been the only one Harry listens to since Voldemort first returned. After the third task Harry was naturally very upset and though he told us what happened; neither Ron nor I could get him to talk about his feelings at the time. Then Ginny got to him one day, she didn't know I saw them together, and she held Harry's hand as he talked to her about how scared he was in the cemetery when he was fighting Voldemort.

I saw her talk with him several times like that and he calmed down and became more relaxed each time. Then when he finally came to Grimmauld Place after the dementor attack he was all upset again and again it was only Ginny that could calmed him down. Even before you started sending them to Diagon Alley on missions I saw Ginny talking with Harry and rubbing his shoulders and neck as they talked.

At first I thought Harry had started to fancy Ginny like she fancies him and they were finally together as a couple; but Ginny continued to write her boyfriend Michael Corner and talk to me about how she couldn't wait to see Michael again when school started.

That's when I realized what she was doing was just like what you do during our lessons; adjusting students minds with Legilimency, removing our fears and strengthen our abilities. She is still having these sessions with Harry; whatever she's doing at the time, she seems to know when Harry is particularly upset, and she shows up to rub his shoulders and neck as they talk."

"I've never taught Ginny Legilimency," James said "but I guess it's time to start. Do you remember after your first year you asked me about Ginny; why I took so long looking into her mind?"

"Yes I remember asking." Hermione said.

"Well, while looking into her mind that first time, I realized she was looking back into my mind. She has a natural ability for it; and now, apparently she is teaching herself and using it to help Harry. Does that worry you?"

Hermione hesitated before saying, "What if she doesn't just calm Harry's emotions? She has fancied him since she was ten years old; what if she adjusts his mind so he starts to fancy her too. It would be like giving him a love potion. I love Ginny like a sister and Harry like a brother and they would make a nice couple; but I think it would be wrong for her to change Harry's mind that way."

"You just told me Ginny was still talking about this Michael as her boyfriend; do you have any reason to believe she is trying to change Harry's feelings about her?" James asked.

"No," Hermione said pointing to Ginny "that's Michael she's holding hands with now. I guess I just needed to sound out my thoughts and hear someone else's opinion."

"I doubt Ginny would adjust Harry's mind to make him love her any more than you would adjust Ron's mind to make him love you." James said as Hermione blushed. "The two of you fell in love with boys that haven't reciprocated that love; but neither of you want to force the boys to express their love. Both of you continue to hold onto the hope that eventually the boys will realize on their own what a good thing they can have with you.

So I'm not worried about Ginny changing Harry; but since we are talking about her, how is Ginny dealing with the death of those two men because of her spell?" James asked.

"She's fine." Hermione said; as Ginny and Ron came over to find out what Hermione and James were talking about.

"I did what I had to do to stop the fight before one of us was killed." Ginny said. "I have no reason to feel bad about that."

"You girls are almost too smart and logical for your own good." James said. "If circumstances were different I might invite you to the states and introduce both of you to my family; but my grandsons are all married and my great grandsons too young for you."

Hermione laughed and Ron frowned but it was Ginny that said, "Your great grandson Harry doesn't seem to think we're too old for him." Ginny said. "Before he went back to the states he asked me to go see a Muggle movie with him."

"Umh," James said, "maybe I should write his parents and tell them to keep an eye on him when there are girls around."

"Maybe you should write your successor as Headmaster at the Salem Witches Institute." Ginny added. "When I told him I couldn't go with him because I was seeing a boy here at school he asked if Hermione was seeing anyone at school. When I told him yes; he said he guessed he could wait until he got to school because when he tells the girls about what he did over here they'll line up to be with him."

James, Hermione, and Ginny all laughed but Ron turned and walked away.

James took over the class and showed the new people a defensive spell and as they practiced it he spent the rest of the hour learning their names and talking to each while using Legilimency to look into their minds. Most were from Gryffindor; there was Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevey, and the twins' friend Lee Jordan. From Hufflepuff came Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hanna Abbott; and from Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Ginny's boyfriend Michael Corner and a ditzy girl with large moon eyes and waist long dirty blond hair named Luna Lovegood.

When an hour was up James said, "I will be working with my advanced students now so for all you new people, practice as much as you can and I'll see you on the second Sunday of October. If you have any question between now and then or need help don't hesitate to ask anyone from the advanced class; I'm sure they'll be glad to help."

"Can we watch?" Neville asked. "We'd like to see some of the advanced spells even if we can't do them yet."

"If you keep against the front wall you may stay." James said. "I don't want anyone hurt by a deflected spell or misaimed hex."

All twelve new people stayed and when they were settled James said, "Fred and George, to the left. Run through all the advanced spells; take turns attacking and defending.

Ron and Harry, how are you doing on magic without wands?"

"We've both moved feathers and started trying other spells this last week." Harry said. "But we're both having trouble concentrating; and neither of us are happy with our progress."

Ron just nodded in agreement.

"Let's see how long moving the feather takes then." James said. "Once you've done that start on other spells.

Ginny and Hermione, go once through all the spells you can do without wands and end with extension charms. Then we'll talk about eliminating Dementors."

James walked about watching each pair. He made some suggestions to Fred and George then had them practice the new forms.

To the amusement of the new people, Harry and Ron had been sitting wand less in a corner apparently doing nothing but looking at two feathers for ten minutes. When the feathers floated up and moved to the boys without them using a wand; the amused faces disappeared and there was a great deal of muttering among the spectators.

But it was Hermione and Ginny that drew most of the attention. In the back of the room they had been casting spells and hexes at each other and blocking these all without wands which drew gasps from the older students. Then Ginny started firing curses at Hermione who simply held out her arm and each of the curses just disappeared. Then they reversed actions.

When they ran through all their spells they stopped and received a cheer and round of applauds from the crowd. As they smiled at the new students, James suddenly shot a series of stunners at their backs without warning. Some of the new students screamed but all the stunners faded away before they could hit either girl.

"Good job girls." James said. "Not all of you new students will be able to do what you just saw from Ginny and Hermione; but all of you should improve to the point where you will be able to do things you think are impossible right now. Remember the girls have been practicing more than four years so don't expect to learn overnight, but you will learn. Now class is over so I will see you all next month."

Then he whispered to Hermione and Ginny, "Your show was good for the moral of the new students so I let you go on. We'll meet Tuesday night to start on eliminating Dementors; eight o'clock."

On the way back to Gryffindor Common Room Hermione said, "James took all the extra people showing up better than I thought."

"Oh," said Harry "I knew he would. With Snape, McGonagall, and Umbridge there watching he couldn't very well yell at you for inviting them. Besides he knows they're desperate to learn DADA; he told us he knew Umbridge didn't intend to teach anything."

"But what do you think Umbridge is going to do." Ginny asked. "If she's trying to keep us from learning DADA, and James starts tutoring a lot more students, won't she try to stop him?"

"Do you think James will let her stop him?" Hermione asked. "From what we know of him he's not likely to just give up."

More likely he'll eliminate her," said Harry snidely "and in this case I don't think I would hold it against him; right Ron."

When Ron didn't answer Hermione asked him, "Ron, what's wrong you haven't said a word since class started?"

Ron stopped walking and said, "Who are you seeing Hermione?"

"What?" she said.

"Who are you seeing?" Ron said again. "Ginny said you're seeing someone here at the school."

"When did she say that?" Hermione gasped. "Ginny, what is he talking about?"

Before Ginny could answer, Ron said, "At the beginning of class; Ginny said you were seeing someone here in school."

Hermione sighed, "Oh, you mean when she told little Harry that. Honestly Ron, she only said that so he wouldn't be asking me to go out with him; right Ginny?"

"No, Hermione," Ginny said "I meant it. You better be seeing someone. After we locked you two together in the bedroom back at Grimmauld Place, you promised me and Harry that you and Ron would go on a real date when you got back to school; and we intend that you two keep that promise."

Hermione looked at Ron who said nothing until Harry smiled for the first time in weeks, poked Ron, and said, "Well, are you going to keep your promise or not."

Ron looked from Harry to Ginny who was tapping her foot on the floor and finally turned to Hermione and said, "Ah, Hermione, ah, do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me on the first open weekend?"

Hermione looked straight into Ron's eyes and said, "Why thank you Ron, I be happy to go to Hogsmeade with you. Perhaps we could have a cup of tea at Madam Puddinfoot's and finish the talk we started at Grimmauld Place."

However, the date never came off; events turned Ron and Hermione's date at Madam Puddinfoot's into a date with twenty five other students at the Hog's Head Inn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – Luna and Neville

On Tuesday night James was waiting when the girls arrived. He started with, "There are several ways of killing Dementors; none of them are easy. I suggest at first you learn the three alternatives I'm going to tell you today and concentrate on getting good at them; don't try to learn other methods right away it will just become confusing. Over time we'll work on a dozen more.

Dementors feed on the emotional energy of fear; but they are corporeal beings, they have solid bodies and therefore can be wounded and killed. Now the simplest way to kill a Dementor is with a strong Patronus that tears the Dementor to pieces; so let's see how strong each of yours' is."

Hermione produced her otter Patronus and Ginny her horse but neither satisfied James.

"Well," he said, "they both look strong enough to hold off a Dementor and maybe repel a single Dementor; neither looks strong enough to repel a group of Dementors and certainly not strong enough to kill one. You'll both have to practice making your Patronus stronger; rethink the happy thought you use and see if you can think of a better one.

A second method is to chase or trick the Dementor into entering an alternate dimension. When you close the dimension the Dementor dies. It's not easy to do this; not like a spell that shoots in and is gone. When a Dementor is coming at you they generally move slowly; since they have no eyes they have to sense your fear and feel their way to you. When you open a dimension and they begin to enter it they sense your fears getting weaker which makes them realize they are moving away from you so they back up and move out of the open dimension before they get far enough in for you to trap them.

If you can make a Patronus at the same time as you open the new dimension you can use the Patronus to force the Dementor to keep moving into the new dimension. But doing two complex spells at the same time is difficult; unless of course you have a friend and work together.

The lightning bolts will kill Dementors and we will be starting how to do that tonight also; but concentrating that much energy is harder than anything else you've done so far. It will take time to learn how; but if you do, it is the surest and fastest way to eliminate a Dementor.

Now let's try that because without a Dementor to practice on all you can do as far as Dementors right now is strengthen your Patronus."

"James," Ginny said "Harry told us when Lupin taught him the Patronus charm they used a Boggart as a Dementor. Couldn't we do that?"

"Perhaps," James said "and I intend to try it; but there is no guarantee that the Boggart will turn into a Dementor for you two; it might take some other form. Have either of you faced a Boggart before?"

Ginny said no but Hermione said, "Yes, it was part of Lupin's final exam third year. It became Professor McGonagall who then told me I failed all my exams."

James laughed and said, "Well we'll try it again anyway just to see; but now the lightning.

This will be a lot like moving the feather when we first started; sit cross legged on the floor facing the far wall. Lightning is a form of the electricity Muggles use to do work; and it is part of all things including our bodies. Normally it is spread evenly through objects making it harmless; but if you can force it to concentrate in one part of your body it becomes the lightning bolts you saw me produce.

With the type of hair both you have you must have had a problem in the winter after pulling a sweater on or off; crackling noise and frizzing out of your hair."

Both answered yes; and James said, "That is electricity caused by the force of rubbing the sweater over your hair. What you want to do is use your inner force to do the same thing to your fingertips; concentrate the electricity in your fingers instead of your hair.

Now hold out one hand and look at it; without moving your head or hand, try to look closer at your hand like your eyes are coming out of you head and moving down to your hand. See your skin up close, see the fine hairs on the back of your hand; they're getting bigger as you look more closely. Look at the finest lines in your skin closer until you see the individual cells that make up your skin. Do you see the cells of your skin?"

He repeated this over and over until both girls said they could see their magnified cells.

Then James went on, "Let you vision move into the cell in front of you. Look at the microscopic parts of the cell. They are getting larger as your vision moves in. See that they too are made of smaller parts that also get larger as you continue to move your vision deeper into yourself.

He repeated this over and over until Hermione said, "There are parts that are glowing; I see two different color lights glowing from some of the parts."

Ginny said, "Yes, I see red blobs of light, some separate and some sitting together in clusters. The bluish lights are flying about moving in all different directions."

James said, "Your fingertips are in the direction farthest from you. Concentrate on forcing the blue lights toward your fingertips; don't let them move randomly; make them all move away from you. Make them move toward your fingertips; are you making them move together?"

Both girls said no and James repeated, "Concentrate on forcing the blue lights toward your fingertips; don't let them move randomly, make them all move away from you; are you making them move together?"

Finally both girls said yes; and Hermione added, "It's getting harder to keep them moving; they're pushing back against me."

"Concentrate," James said "keep pushing them harder."

James conjured up two balloons; one floating about three feet in front of each girl. "Push the blue lights off the end of your fingertip; picture them shooting from your fingers onto the balloons, push them harder."

Sparks flew from the girls' fingers and hit their balloon making each pop.

"Come back," James said "let your vision back off, see the parts of your body shrinking away from you, see your hand again.

Though they hadn't moved and were still just sitting on the floor, both girls were sweating and panting trying to catch their breath. When Hermione tried to stand up she fell over and lay on the floor.

"Don't try to get up." James said "You've expended a great deal of energy and your bodies need to recharge, so to speak. It will take ten or fifteen minutes at first but as you practice it will get easier until you don't feel drained at all.

Did each of you see it happen; did you see the sparks you produced pop your balloon?"

They both nodded and Ginny asked, "How long?"

"How long did it take?" James said.

"Yes," Ginny said "with the feathers it took almost four hours; how long did it take today?"

"Almost five hours." James said. "It's almost one in the morning; that why you're so tired. It's like you were running or exercising for five hours straight; I was getting ready to give up for tonight when I sensed you were both starting to get the hang of it."

James gave them some type of very sweet juice to drink and as their energy came back they began to talk more. Ginny asked him, "You know there are more students who want to come to the next class? The ones who were here Sunday have been talking about what they saw and inviting others to come."

"I suspected this would get out of hand; so I asked Filius, Minerva, and Severus to help but you six will also have to help teach the beginners and we will be using the great hall for class."

Hermione said, "Are you going to keep the students by grade level or skill level?"

"Skill," James said "it will be easier to teach if pupils of the same ability can practice together. For example, my Legilimency tells me that two of you friends on Sunday showed real promise and I will be working with them personally to try to catch them up to you six.

The others will train together and improve their skills at their own pace; we'll have to establish a series of tests and when a student can pass one, they will move up."

"Who are the two you'll be working with," Hermione asked. "Dean and Angelina I bet; they're both really smart."

Ginny shook he head and said, "No, my Michael and Luna I bet. Ravenclaws are the really smart students."

Hermione laughed, "Michael, maybe; but Looney Lovegood. Ginny she's ditzy."

"Don't call her Looney," Ginny said fiercely "she's really nice once you get to know her; a little odd but really nice and very smart."

Hermione looked at James and said, "Well?"

"Ginny was partially right, Luna is exceptional, in the same class as you two, maybe better with practice. The other however is Neville Longbottom."

"Neville?" the both yelled together. Hermione said, "Neville is really nice but he is the worst student in every class except Herbology."

"Neville is an exceptionally powerful wizard;" James said "he takes after his parents who were two of the best Aurors of their time. What happened to them has emotionally scared him worse than Harry was and I will have to have several Legilimency sessions with him; but I think in the next six months you'll see him improve more quickly than anyone including you two."

"What happened to Neville's parents?" Ginny asked.

"He never told you?" James asked.

The girls looked at each other and both shook their heads no.

"Then it's not up to me to do so." James said. "After I work with him a few times he may feel he can finally talk about it; so don't pressure him to find out.

Now, if you feel you can walk I'll take you back to Gryffindor common room. Practice your Patronus and making lightning bolts when you can; and I'll have the professors look for a Boggart you can maybe use for practice the next time. Also Ginny, I want to start teaching you and Luna Legilimency at the same time; you both seem to have a natural talent for it that could prove useful."

As they walked back to Gryffindor tower Hermione asked, "James, isn't it odd that Ginny and I are able to do wand less magic so proficiently; and also Harry, Ron, and now you tell us Neville and Luna can do it too?"

"What do you mean by it being odd?" James said stopping in the hall by the Fat Lady's picture.

"I've been thinking the same thing about me being able to do Legilimency." Ginny added. "You told us only ten percent of witches and wizards, and one in a million teens could do magic without wands, and that Legilimency was a rare skill to. Yet just in the school there are the six of us; also you, Dumbledore, and Snape could also do magic without wands.

And you, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, and now I can do Legilimency."

Yes," Hermione said "that's what I meant. Isn't it odd that so many people from a small group can all have such rare abilities?"

"When I gave you those odds I was referring to the percentage of people that can do magic without wands; not to how many might possible learn." James said. "There are eight hundred students in the school; ten percent would be eighty that will eventually learn wand less magic. But it isn't taught in school so there might actually be a few hundred that could learn to do it if they had the chance to learn; and the need.

Many of them will never get the chance to learn, many will have no need; in the lives they will live they have no reason to put the time and effort into it. Using a wand does what they need done with less effort. You six on the other hand, because you got involved with Harry, are in a situation of dire need. Wand less magic may be what you need to save your lives so you are putting in the time and effort. Many of the great people in history became great only because of the situation in which they were; they were forced to go beyond the average to the extraordinary.

The same is true of Legilimency; many people can sense other's feelings in a crude way but few can sharpen that skill to the point of being able to do it reliably. But don't forget the five people you mentioned cover four generations; and that's a pretty rare thing I would say. By the way, you forgot to include Luna in that group. I just told you I can sense she has the gift; but that would still make only six people we know of in the past hundred years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV – Delores Takes a Vacation

On the second Sunday of October James arrived a few minutes before ten at the great hall to find Delores Umbridge and two Aurors waiting by the door. Through the doors he could see more than fifty students watching and waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Ahem," she said "Mr. Potter, you…..

James interrupted, "It's Professor Potter; unless you would like to be on a first name basis like the other professors here at Hogwarts. In that case you may call me James, Delores."

"I certainly do not wish to be on a first name basis with you, Mr. Potter; and you are not a professor here at Hogwarts; just an intruder who is not allowed in the castle by order of the ministry."

"I am both a professor and Headmaster Emeritus at the Salem Witches Institute; and common courtesy requires that you address me by my proper title." he said, with an edge now in his voice.

She said nothing; but held out an official looking paper for him to see that read,

_**Ministerial Decree Number 21**_

_ Private tutors are not allowed on school grounds and may not provide services to students during the school year. _

After he read it she said, "You will leave the grounds immediately or these Aurors and I will arrest you for trespassing."

"There's an old American saying." he said with a snarl now in his voice as he kept looking into her eyes. "You and whose army?"

She turned red, pulled out her wand, and said to the Aurors, "Seize him."

At their first movement James waved his arm at them and with a pop the Aurors were gone; and Umbridge appeared to be frozen in place. Then he said to her, "When you get back from your vacation; tell Fudge, next time you and any Aurors he sends won't be coming back."

Then with another pop she too was gone.

James walked into the great hall and magnified his voice over the mutterings of the students who had seen what happened and said, "Each of my advanced students is to take a group of eight to ten beginners, pair them up, and have them demonstrate basic defensive spells. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick; will you please help with that. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, come over here to see me before you join one of the groups."

Then with a wave of his arms he vanished the tables leaving plenty of empty space for the groups to spread out.

After the groups began to work James took Neville and Luna just outside the door to talk with them but didn't have the chance to start before Dumbledore arrived. Seeing him McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick also came over.

"Luna, Neville wait by the door; I'll be with you in a moment." James said; then "Good morning Albus, come to see my tutoring session; what can I do for you?"

Neville and Luna were just close enough to hear the conversation.

"James," Dumbledore said "I trust you didn't harm Delores or the Aurors?"

"Of course not," James answered "just got them out of the way long enough to hold my lesson."

"Where did you send them?" McGonagall asked.

"The Aurors are in a cell in Azkaban." James said "But don't worry, they have their wands and if they are any good at all they should be able to protect themselves and work their way out by this afternoon."

"And Umbridge?" Snape said.

"Death Valley, California." James said. "She doesn't have her wand; but she's near a town where there is a small group of witches and wizards, former students of mine. I've sent others that needed a lesson in courtesy there and my friends know to take their time before helping her return. If she keeps her nasty mouth in line she should be back in time for morning classes tomorrow. If she talks to them like she did to me she should be back in a week or so. Either way I'll let Poppy know to be prepared for a severe case of sunburn; it's still over 40CO there at this time of year and being from London she's not used to the sun."

"This will have to be your last lesson James." Dumbledore said. "I understand how important teaching the students DADA is; but we can't go to war with the ministry. Fudge will send more and more Aurors each time."

"And you don't think I can handle them?" James asked.

"I know you can;" Dumbledore said. "but that's not the point. Sooner or later Voldemort will make his presence openly known and I don't want to be at war with the Aurors over what you've done to them when that happens. Most of them are on our side right now and I want to keep them with us; not alienate them by having you sending them all over the earth.

And you shouldn't be dueling with Aurors in front of the students anyway. Besides if it keeps up, sooner or later, someone will get hurt and we don't want it to be a student who got too close at the wrong time."

"So how will we teach the students DADA if I'm not here?" James asked. "Or shall I do it in secret; slip in the castle without Umbridge knowing."

"No," Dumbledore said "not you at all. But that gave me and idea. I'll have a talk with Miss Granger; if you think that Harry and your other advanced students can carry on teaching the classes without you for a few months until I can get Umbridge out of Hogwarts for good."

"Well they can teach the beginners classes all year if necessary; but what about their advanced lessons, I have to do those."

"We'll work something out for that." Dumbledore said. "Don't announce this to the class today. Let's work out the details first."

"Fine," James said, "Now I must work with Luna and Neville if that's all for now."

After talking with them and making more adjustments to their minds using Legilimency; James ran the class for two hours and before leaving stopped Hermione. "The headmaster wants to see you and only you in his office now." James told her. "You know where that is?"

"Yes," Hermione said "but why does he want to see me?"

"He'll explain it;" James said "and you may want to give him this when you arrive." James handed her a pack of Drooble's gum and walked away.

She looked at it wondering, why Dumbledore would want gum, when Harry came over.

"What's up?" he asked.

After telling Harry, he said, "That must be the new password for the Gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office. He almost always uses the name of some type of candy for a password."

Hermione went to and stood in front of the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office feeling a little odd about saying "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum" to it; but when it moved aside and the stairs to Dumbledore's office appeared she was ready to go up. The door to the office opened on its own as she approached and she went in.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as her entered "have a seat; I need to explain something to you."

After they were both seated Dumbledore started with, "You saw the confrontation between Professor Potter and Professor Umbridge when he arrived? Yes."

Hermione just said "Yes."

"Do you know the implications arising from it?" Dumbledore asked.

Again Hermione said "Yes." Then she continued "The ministry doesn't want us to learn DADA because Fudge thinks you are going to use students against him. James is teaching us DADA so Umbridge had to stop him."

Dumbledore held up one finger and said, "Minister Fudge, Professor Potter, and Professor Umbridge; respect please Miss Granger. Now go on."

"Luna and Neville overheard Jam… Professor Potter say he sent the Aurors to Azkaban and Professor Umbridge to Death Valley." Hermione said "She'll be furious when she returns and it could lead to an all out battle between Professor Potter and the Aurors; that would be bad for all of us opposing Voldemort. They heard you ask Jam…. Professor Potter not to come back for more classes to avoid trouble."

"I'm afraid that it is necessary." Dumbledore said. "But it is also necessary for you students to continue learning DADA. So here is what I would like you to do. Convince Harry to teach a DADA class as an extra study group at night. The Ministerial Decree said a tutor like Professor Potter may not teach during the school year but it doesn't say anything about student study groups; you know there are many such groups now in various subjects. It will allow students to learn without violating the decree."

"Yes," Hermione said "Harry, Ginny, and I can do that."

"No" Dumbledore said "it must be Harry running the group, not you or Miss Weasley."

"But sir," Hermione said "Ginny and I are more advanced in wand less magic than Harry and I have experience in tutoring other subjects."

"Let me explain." Dumbledore said. "First, even though you two are more advanced in wand less magic, Harry knows more spells than you; Professor Potter has been teaching him quantity while working on quality with you. The students who come to this group, other than Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom, will most likely not be ready to learn wand less magic. It is not even taught at Hogwarts because it is so difficult. You and Miss Weasley may teach wand less magic to those two.

Not all witches and wizards are good at magic; some of these students will not even be able to do certain more difficult spells with a wand. Harry can teach them many simple spells and let them learn the ones they can do.

Next, Harry is a symbol of the fight against Voldemort, neither you nor Miss Weasley are that, so more students will come if they know it is Harry's class. You have impressed students with your knowledge in the classroom; but Harry was the Tri-Wizard champion; the students saw what he did and were impressed by his skills on the field of battle so to speak; so no matter how good you are; in this situation they are more impressed by Harry.

You and Miss Weasley may help but it is important that Harry be the figurehead. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"Also Harry must not know this was my idea and Professor Potter's; he is still angry with both of us. Make him think you thought of it after learning the formal lessons would end. He is more likely to follow your wishes than mine."

Again Hermione said, "Yes sir."

"One last thing before you leave," Dumbledore said "if Harry asks why I called you here you cannot tell him the truth."

"I understand," Hermione said "you called me because a student from Slytherin accused me of cheating on a test and you wanted to tell me you don't believe that and didn't want me to worry about it. Good enough."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said "now you may join your friends to eat."

Dumbledore's Army was formed and Harry continued to teach DADA skills to everyone interested while Ginny and Hermione worked with Luna and Neville in secret.

After a fight with Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch Harry, Fred, and George were remove from the team by Umbridge and Ginny took Harry's spot as seeker. That gave Harry more time and extra incentive to teach the DADA classes for Dumbledore's Army; but gave less time for Ginny to teach Harry wand less magic. As a result of that and the fact that Harry was so upset he couldn't concentrate properly, Harry's skills at wand less magic did not improve. Ron was also having problems with wand less magic; mostly because he was not concentrating on learning but rather concentrated on thinking about Hermione as she tried to teach him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V – It's Time To Strike Back

Harry's mood had just started to improve after many talks with Ginny rubbing his back and neck when something new happened. In the past few months, he began to have sudden bursts of pain during which he could feel Voldemort's emotions. Both Dumbledore and James had told Harry some kind of connection existed between him and Voldemort and now since Voldemort had a body again, that connection seemed to be opening and growing stronger allowing Harry to receive these bursts of emotion.

The last practice session for Dumbledore's Army before the Christmas break had just ended and Harry lingered in the Room of Requirement to talk with Cho who was crying; so Ron and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor common room without him.

Afraid that after an emotional talk with Cho, Harry might sense Voldemort's feelings again, and though she had packing to do for her holiday trip home, Hermione thought she better wait in the common room for Harry's return so she could check if he was feeling alright. Because she was thinking of Harry's problem she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as they were walking in a deserted hall. She was about to ask Ron what he thought of Harry's problem when her arms were grabbed and twisted behind her. She could see that Ron to had been grabbed by Montague, the big Slytherin Quidditch captain, and was being held in a choke hold.

"Any sign of Potter or that Weasley girl?" Montague asked. "Zabini said to watch out for them."

"No," the answer came from behind her "these two seem to be alone. "From the voice Hermione could tell it was Warrington another thug from the Slytherin Quidditch team that was holding her. "Anyway I don't know what Zabini is so worried about; I asked Draco about what happened and he said it was nothing important."

"Well," Montague said "Zabini and Nott both said the Weasley girl used some kind of spell on them that they didn't recognize and they seem to think it's important enough to worry about. Now let's find out what they are up to before someone does come along."

Looking at Hermione he asked, "What's Potter doing with all those people up on the seventh floor? We know the bunch of you head up there at least once a week and secret student meetings are illegal. Tell us what you're doing and you won't get hurt."

When neither Ron nor Hermione answered Montague twisted Ron's arm until he yelled in pain.

"Stop," Hermione yelled "I'll tell you, but why do you care anyway; it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Draco said Umbridge wants to know," said Warrington "and whoever can find out for her will get in good with her and the ministry."

"Shut up stupid." Montague said "We don't have to tell them anything; they have to tell us, or else." And he twisted Ron's arm again making him scream.

Hermione used the time they were talking to think of what she could do. Warrington had her arms by her wrists, holding them stiff behind her back so she couldn't move without him breaking both her elbows; but that put her finger tips only inches from his groin.

"Okay," she said "I'll tell you." And she closed her eyes and grimaced as if in pain but she was actually concentrating on her fingertips. Bright blue sparks flew from her fingers to his groin burning his robe, pants, and both his penis and testicles. He screamed and fell to the floor passed out from the pain. Hermione immediately opened another dimension in front of her just in time for the stunner Montague fired to fade away. He fired another which also dissipated and in amazement he loosened his hold on Ron enough for Ron to pull free and swing his elbow around connecting with Montague's nose. Blood gushed out and as he grabbed his nose, Hermione stunned him.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Arm's sore," Ron said "but no permanent damage. Weren't you afraid you would kill Warrington with those lightning bolts?"

"I haven't learned to make it strong enough to kill." Hermione said. "I could knock someone out if I hit them in the head; but considering where I hit him he won't be able to ride his broom at Quidditch practice for some time. Let's get out of here before Filch or a teacher shows up and asks a lot of questions."

That night Harry was dreaming of being with Cho when his dream suddenly changed to one where he was a snake and was attacking Mr. Weasley. It was another burst of emotion from Voldemort not a dream. Luckily Harry was able to tell Dumbledore who believed Harry's story and sent help to get Mr. Weasley to the hospital and save his life. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys all ended up staying at Grimmauld Place for the holidays so they could be close to the hospital and visit Mr. Weasley.

While there visiting they ran into Neville and discovered what happened to the Longbottoms. They were all horrified and it renewed their sense of urgency to stop Voldemort.

Also on the bad side; Harry had a relapse in his improving mood. Because of many sessions with Ginny, Harry had just begun felling better when they all overheard Mad-Eye Moody say that perhaps Harry had the vision of the snake attacking Mr. Weasley because he was being possessed by Voldemort. This caused Harry to sink into the deepest depression yet; and Ginny vowed to pull him out of it even if it took months.

At ten in the morning the day after Boxing Day James showed up and secretly called the twins and the girls into a meeting in the twin bedroom without letting Ron and Harry know. "I'm happy your father is recovering." he said "and if you four feel up to it I think it's time to start hitting back at Voldemort's followers."

Fred and George grinned but Ginny and Hermione were more reserved in their response and Hermione said "I have a few questions first."

James said, "You're entitled to know what you're getting into; ask away."

"First, why aren't Ron and Harry here?" she said.

James said, "You all know what happened with Harry's vision of Arthur being attacked and his other episodes feeling Voldemort's emotions."

They all said yes but Ginny added, "Harry thought he was being possessed; but we figured out he isn't. We're still not sure why it happened and what it means."

"There is a connection between Harry and Voldemort that formed when Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby." James said. "Dumbledore has several thoughts as to why, but can't prove any of them. But the why isn't important right now; the fact is the connection exists; and if Harry can sense Voldemort; chances are he can sense Harry to. Voldemort is an excellent Legilimens, and you all know what that means."

"He can read Harry's mind." Hermione said.

"Maybe," James said hesitantly "we're not sure, and Ginny can tell you from her experience with Harry, mind reading is not quite as simple as Muggle science fiction makes it seem. But there is enough of a chance that Dumbledore and I don't want to take the risk. Also Harry is emotionally unstable since the vision of the snake; and I don't trust him to hold his temper and follow orders in a problem situation. "

"That's why Dumbledore told us not to tell Harry about anything that was going on here last summer." Hermione said. "He was afraid of Voldemort learning the order's secrets by reading Harry's mind. Why didn't he just tell us that?"

"You should know by now." James said. "I asked you once before; what's the best way of keeping a secret?"

"Don't tell your secret to anyone." Hermione said. "Yes I remember."

"What about the snake that attacked dad?" Ginny asked. "How does it fit in and why did Harry see it attack."

"Voldemort is a Parselmouth," Hermione said "Harry must have picked up his thoughts as he was communicating with the snake."

"No," James said "there's more to it than that. Parselmouths can communicate with snakes but not see their thoughts. Voldemort must have a stronger connection to the snake; something similar to the connection to Harry. We think he sent the snake as a scout and was connected to it so he could see what the snake saw. When the connection to Harry opened, Harry saw right through Voldemort's mind to the other end of the connection, the snakes mind.

A lot of this is speculation and not at all clear to me or Dumbledore. After all there is no record of anything like this ever happening before so there is no precedent to look at or compare to.

"Now, if we're going to strike at Voldemort's followers," James said "do any of you want to take the chance, tell Harry, and maybe have the people we're going after find out and be waiting for us?" They all said no.

"What about Ron?" Ginny said "Voldemort can't read his mind."

"Someone will have to keep Harry occupied so he doesn't discover what we're doing." James said. "Ron will be best for that job; but if one of you wants to stay here instead I'm open to it."

They all agreed they wanted the chance to go and strike back at Voldemort.

"Why hasn't the order done this," Hermione asked "I mean attack Death Eaters like they attack our people?"

"Dumbledore has all the members of the order doing other things." James said. "He thinks our position is so weak we must concentrate our energy on recruiting more help and prevent Voldemort from doing the same. They are also guarding something that Voldemort wants badly; trying to prevent him from getting it."

"The thing that Voldemort wants, that's what the snake was looking for, and my father was guarding it when he was attacked. What is it?" Ginny asked. "What could Voldemort want so badly?"

"I can't tell you," James said "I tried to convince Dumbledore to tell Harry, since it involves him, but he asked me to promise not to tell. Secret keeping again.

Finally Dumbledore is concentrating on Voldemort. His philosophy is, kill the head and the body will die on its own. I believe in cutting off the arms and legs making the head unable to fight. If we both work our own side of the street it will be more effective than either method alone."

They asked James to explain what he had in mind.

"Since I couldn't come back to Hogwarts to tutor I've been gathering information on known Death Eaters and second rank followers of Voldemort; where they live and how many people would be at each location. I've picked a few of the easiest targets, not well defended and only a few people, which means that with the element of surprise on our side the five of us have a good chance of attacking without suffering casualties.

Back in August I told you Voldemort controls his followers with fear; if we give them something else to fear it will weaken their resolve to follow him and maybe cause them to hesitate about carrying out his orders. The objective of each raid is to destroy the house and kill the people if possible. If we can't kill them, at least let's make them worry about their safety like they've done to us."

Seeing the looks on their faces, he said, "I'm not asking you to do the killing; I'm looking for you to draw their attention while I go in; but if you get into trouble I'd rather see you kill than be killed. If this makes any of you want to back out say so know and I'll see if Ron wants to go."

Fred said, "No way we drop out, and …give up our chance to get even for what happened to dad." George finished.

James said looking straight at them. "This isn't about revenge. Revenge is a strong emotion and people that go into battle with strong emotions don't think clearly; they do stupid things and get themselves or someone else killed. I just told you I don't trust Harry to control his emotions and now you two want revenge. I don't want to have to come back here and tell your parents one of you is dead. If I hear anything like that again you're both out. Got it!"

Both looked stunned but said, "Yes sir."

James continued, "Combat is like Wizard chess; you plan as many moves ahead as you can. The team that wins is the one that thinks farthest ahead and is able to follow the plan without letting their opponent disrupt them. But like in chess disruptions do occur so you always have a defense planed in case your opponent strikes back. The major difference is if you make a mistake it's you that gets smashed not some chess piece."

As James talked, Hermione looked at the plans which went several pages and ended with instructions on what to do if James was killed. There was a rendezvous point and directions to wait no more than fifteen minutes for everyone to show up before signaling for the Knight Bus to get them back to Grimmauld Place. Understanding that James made plans in case of his own death made Hermione realize the seriousness of what they were about to do and she pointed that out to the others.

"Tomorrow night we go after the family that planned the attack on Harry and Hermione." James said. "They've been quiet since Hermione and I gave them that public warning in Diagon Alley but since Voldemort's return my sources tell me they've become active again. There is the mother, another daughter, and a son and his wife; all open Voldemort supporters; a total of four against our five. The house is in the country surrounded by about a two hectare lawn and garden area. Nearest neighbors are Muggles, about a kilometer away, but being the way they are, the family doesn't interact with their Muggle neighbors so we don't have to worry about hurting innocents.

Here are pictures of the house and estate with the plan of attack; study and memorize it because we go at midnight tomorrow and you won't be able to read in the dark. If any of you miss a step or your timing is off you endanger all of us. Fred and Hermione are team one, George and Ginny team two. There are team numbers on the picture showing where you must be and the written plan has matching time for each position."

"Why can't Fred and I be a team?" George asked.

Before James said a word Ginny responded, "Which of you can open an alternate dimension to protect the other? Which of you does wand less magic in case you drop your wand in the dark and can't find it? Which one…."

George interrupted her and said, "Alright Ginny, we get the point; I'm sorry I asked."

"Since Ginny mentioned, it when you read the plan you'll see that all I want the girls to do is keep an alternate dimension open in front of you to protect the team; and all I want you boys to do is fire stunners into the house; no other spells, only stunners."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Two reasons," James said "you're decoys to draw them to your side of the house while I go in the other side but you might get lucky and stun one of them making my odds better. Also one of the objectives is to destroy the house and stunners that miss are still powerful and will do a lot of damage which the Death Eaters Voldemort sends to investigate will see. Lots of damage from misses will make it seem like there are more than five of us. Five people aren't as scary as fifteen and we want them to report to Voldemort that it was a large group that attacked."

"If you want to kill them and create damage," Fred said "why don't you just have Ginny hit the house with a Reducto spell; she'll bring half the house down."

"Yeah," added George "two or three Reducto spells from Ginny and you won't have to go in at all; the house it will be flattened.

"I don't want the house flattened; at least not until I get a body count." James said. "When I told you there were four people in the house I meant normally. One or more of them could be out; or there could be guests. That's what I meant by plans being disrupted, we need to know we got them all and if the house is flattened I won't be able to confirm they're dead. If our report tells Dumbledore they're dead and they show up a month from now alive it won't help the order's confidence in you.

Now if there are no other questions start studying the plan and I'll be here at eleven tomorrow night to get us in positions on time."

"One last thing," Hermione said "we ran into Neville at the hospital and learned about his parents. We won't tell anyone else but we were hoping you could help him with your Legilimency."

"I've already started but he will need more sessions." James said. "If that's all; I'll see you tomorrow night."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI – Open Warfare 

The next evening, at eleven James arrived and asked, "Any last minute questions?"

When there were none James had them synchronize their watches and then apparated with Ginny and Hermione side along to a spot near the target. Fred and George who had passed their apparition test joined them there. He set them in their positions at the northeast and northwest corners of the house and said, "I've got ten minutes to get in my position and disarm the Caterwauling charm on that side of the house. Don't move in early and be sure to keep up your defensive spells when you do. Good luck." And he was gone into the darkness.

Everything went as planned and when they saw green sparks come from the window of the house both teams knew it was over and they stopped their attack. The whole thing only took five minutes. James came out the front door which George had blown off the hinges with a stunner and said, "We got all four, confirmed. Now go around to each side of the house and hit each side with a couple of dozen stunners so whoever investigates will think there was any army attacking."

When they finished James said, "Ginny, let's see this fabulous Reducto spell I heard so much about. Bring the house down.

Ginny pointed at the house and said, "Reducto!" There was a tremendous explosion and more than a third of the house caved in. She repeated the spell on the part still standing and the rest of the house leaned over and collapsed into the foundation.

James whistled and said, "Impressive; Hermione now I understand what you said back in September about Harry being afraid."

They apparated home and James said, "Written reports by teams tomorrow and I'll have the next raid plans for you to study. It was three in the morning when he left and the four hurried to get a few hours sleep.

The next day James returned and talked to Harry and Ron for a few minutes then took Ginny, Hermione, and the twins to the dining room. "I told Harry and Ron I was going to teach all of you during Christmas break and sent them to practice wand less magic. While they're occupied, here are the photos and plans for tomorrow night's objective. Only three opponents in this place and no neighbors. Be ready to go at eleven o'clock.

The objective turned out to be a flat which reminded Hermione of her first memory of seeing Grimmauld Place; an entire crumbling block of homes, of which only one showed signs of habitation.

"Muggle authorities have been trying to tear down this whole block for years;" James said "but every time they go to Muggle court to evict this last family, the paperwork disappears or an error is found in the document and by Muggle law they have to start over. They of course don't know this is a magical family they're trying to evict. Tonight we're going to help the Muggles accomplish their goal.

James went around to the alley in back and when the twins started firing their stunners he entered. They all saw a flash of James' lightning through the broken windows and suddenly two people, a man and a woman, came running out the front door right into the twins' stream of stunners. James came out after them but they were already flat in the street.

"Both dead." James said after checking them. "How many stunners did you hit them with?"

"We didn't count." Fred said.

"We were shooting stunners at the house as fast as we could," George said "and when they came out the door and ran at us we just changed our aim and continued firing."

As James levitated the bodies back into the house he said, "Three or four stunners in a row will generally kill and they look like each got double that. I'm sorry I didn't get them inside; if either of you are upset and want to talk about it let me know. Now all of us together, Reducto spells until the whole block is demolished; Muggle investigators are sure to claim that the old building collapsed from age and disrepair. Five minutes later they were headed back to Grimmauld Place.

James was back at seven the next morning with what looked like four large manila envelopes and four copies of the Daily Prophet. Of all the people eating breakfast, four looked to be much more tired than the others.

"Ron, Harry," James said "I'm busy later so I want to show you some new spells to practice as soon as you finish eating."

In a few minutes they finished breakfast and joined him. When they had gone to their room to start practicing he called the others to the dining room.

Throwing the papers on the table he said, "Page three and page eight."

On page three there was an article with the title:

**Block of Houses Collapse**

Two wizards and a witch were killed last night when the house they were living in suddenly collapsed. Muggle authorities claim the deaths were accidental since the house had been condemned by Muggle authorities as unsafe. The Ministry of Magic investigators however discovered evidence of spell damage and think it may be connected to the destruction of another house two nights ago and the death of two other witches and two wizards. **See article on page eight**

The article went on to list the names of those killed and other facts; but as each of them finished the first part of the article they quickly flipped to page eight.

**Old Magical Family Killed in Ferocious Attack**

Four members of the Kirkwood family were found dead in their country home on Wednesday morning. Reports of a massive gun fight (a gun is a Muggle tool used for killing) were called into Muggle authorities in the early hours of the morning by Muggle neighbors of the Kirkwoods. One of the neighbors told this reporter "The Kirkwoods must have been drug dealers or some type of gangsters because they would never talk to anyone around here. Last night there must have been twenty people with guns shooting it out for half an hour before they finally blew the whole place up."

Ministry of Magic officials reported however this was strictly a magical attack with the ruins of the house showed spell damage from what they estimate to be at least a dozen attackers and the explosion reported by the Muggles was actually a half dozen Reducto spells. Officials think the well known Kirkwood family put up a heroic defense against the unknown attackers who became frustrated and were finally forced into trying to use Reducto spells to make the Kirkwoods come out by collapsing the house a little at a time.

A source at the ministry who wishes to remain anonymous told this reporter the ministry is investigating a possible connection between these recent attacks and the incident in Diagon Alley last summer when three shoppers were killed. The head of the Auror office however officially denies such a connection.

Again the article went on with names and facts which did not interest them so when the last of them finished reading as far as the wanted James said, "Great job everyone. That's just what we wanted; reports of a dozen attackers that the ministry is unable to identify but which Voldemort and his followers will know to be you lot thanks to Kingsley."

"Our Kingsley Shackelbolt, from the order?" Ginny asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's the anonymous source." James said "Voldemort's followers knew it was you in Diagon Alley and I needed to give them the hint of the connection to tell them who to be afraid of. Because they think you lot are in the order by now they think it's the order striking back at them. That will scare them more than thinking it is just six teenagers doing it all.

Now here are the plans for tonight. Only two opponents but it's not the number of people, it's the number of strikes that will spread fear among them and make them think the order has many members."

There was nobody at the house they attacked that night so they simply destroyed the building. "I told you plans don't always work out." James said "But it doesn't matter that the people were not home; the attack itself will scare them."

The next three nights they destroyed three more houses owned by Voldemort's followers and James counted twelve more dead; all Voldemort's people from nineteen to an old man in his nineties. As the death toll mounted the faces of all the teens showed their discomfort with the killings and James showed them his research proving everyone that they had killed had been involved in the deaths of innocent people, both magical and muggle, in the past six months.

"Remember," he said "for each of Voldemort's followers we kill, five maybe ten innocents are saved in the future."

Then one morning when Harry and Ron came down the steps to breakfast, they heard Sirius talking to Kingsley. "I know James' plan is working;" he said "but I still think it's too dangerous for the children to be doing it."

Harry and Ron stopped on the steps behind the half open door to listen.

"Yes," Kingsley said "it's dangerous; but you know we couldn't stop them if we tried. Dumbledore not allowing them to formally join the order has them angry and frustrated. They need to do something to fight back; remember they've all been fighting Voldemort since they met Harry for the first time, and they have more combat experience than many of the order members. And the two girls' magic is more powerful than almost all the members of the order; damn James taught them things even I can't do.

So get used to it; for the next few days, until they go back to school, he's going to take them on these midnight raids and more power to them. They've put more fear into Voldemort's organization in a week then we did in six months."

Just then the twins and the girls came from upstairs and Fred yelled out loud, "Move it, hungry people coming through."

Harry stepped into the kitchen and Sirius folded up the paper he had been reading and said good morning to everyone. As Harry and Sirius looked at each other James came down the steps with four manila envelopes and four papers under his arm. When he noticed the silence in the kitchen he said, "I guess we all better talk."

"Yes," Harry yelled "we all better talk and you can start."

"No," James said forcefully "you start. You seem to be the only one here that's upset about something; so spit it out. What's upsetting you today; because every day it seems to be something different?"

"You've been taking the others out on missions and not telling me." Harry said. "You're just like Dumbledore; nobody tells me anything, nobody here trusts me."

"No," James said as he looked around from person to person "I don't trust you as far as going on a mission is concerned. Since you saw the attack on Arthur, you're an emotional firecracker just waiting to go off. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Fred and George last week. Combat is no place for strong emotions; emotional people do stupid things and get themselves or someone else killed.

I am the leader of this little team and you all are teenagers; I make the decisions and you all follow orders and I don't trust you Harry to follow orders. And until you prove to me that you can follow orders you sit out anything we do. The operations we are doing are dangerous enough with everyone doing what I tell them; if I had to worry about you going rogue all the time I couldn't guarantee anyone's safety. Is that what you want; one of your friends killed because you couldn't control your emotions?" "

"I'd never do anything to hurt any of my friends," Harry yelled again "and I'm better at DADA than all the others so I could protect them."

"You're not listening Harry." Ginny said. "It's not about skill, or knowledge; it's about control and doing the job assigned to you no matter what you personally want to do."

Harry glared at Ginny and said, "You're not my boss; you can't tell me what to do." Then he walked to the stairs pushing Ginny out of the way as he went.

Everyone gasped and Sirius stood up to follow Harry but Ginny beat him to it. She snapped her fingers and Harry was frozen in place. Then she walked toward him and said to everyone, "Harry and I need to talk. Alone!" she said looking at Sirius. She went up the stairs and waved at Harry as she passed causing him, still petrified, to float up the steps after her.

"Do you think it's safe to let them be alone?" Sirius asked.

"Do you think you could stop her from doing what she wants?" James said. "I don't want to try. Besides, she loves him, she won't hurt him; not permanently anyway."

"You think she loves him?" Sirius asked. "Like not as a friend I mean; but like real man woman love?"

"She's loved him for years." Hermione said. "And I think he's beginning to notice her these past few months. If anyone can get to him it's her; give her the chance."

James passed out the envelopes and papers to Hermione and the twins and said, "Tonight at the same time, give Ginny her copy when she's done with Harry."

"What about me? Why was I left out?" Ron said. "I can follow orders, I want to go."

James told him about using him as a decoy to keep Harry occupied and apologized for it. "It was necessary," he said "and now that Harry knows you can come tonight. You'll be with Hermione and Fred and George can both go with Ginny; they wanted to be together anyway.

If you have time after studying the mission, the attack last night made the Prophet again; page two this time. Looks like we're moving up in importance."

At eleven James arrived and side along apparated Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in two trips to a rural home in the Lake Country. This was by far the largest house they attacked, not counting all the empty flats in the decrepit old block they did the second night. After the two teams were in position James circled around back and waited for the diversion to start when he saw two figures approaching him; they were patrolling the perimeter of the grounds.

They're expecting us, he thought; with five in the house and at least two guards we're outnumbered, and there may be more guards out front. He decided to abort the mission when stunner fire started around the front of the building. The guards turned to look out front and James fired lightning bolts killing them.

Then he quickly moved toward the house. "The best I can do for the others" he told himself "is clear out the house to prevent them from being fired on from there."

As he neared the back door the green flash of the killing curse came from a back window and faded into the alternate dimension he had opened in front of himself. Then there was one more before he got through the door and fired lightning bolts into the room which killed the Death Eater who had been waiting in ambush. He continued to do that in each room he entered leaving nine of Voldemort's people dead before being satisfied the house was cleared out.

In the five minutes that took, fire from in front of the house had died out also; but he could still hear the crackle of lightning bolts; one of the girls at least was still fighting. He hurried out the front door to see if the others were also safe.

The front yard was lit from the glow of three Patroni, Ron's Fred's and George's. Each was attacking a Dementor forcing them back into an open dimension Hermione was forming between her and the Dementors. He moved to see where Ginny was when the crackle of lightning was again heard from around the side of the house.

It seemed Hermione and the boys had the three Dementors under control so he ran to help Ginny, jumping over the bodies of three more Death Eaters lying on the grass. Rounding the corner he was only ten feet from five more Dementors who turned toward him as he tried to stop himself before he ran right into them. His quick bursts of lightning cause three of the Dementors to explode; but it was Ginny's lightning not his that finished the final two.

"This side is clear." she said panting from the exertion. "We've got to help the others."

James turned back toward where Hermione and the boys had been fighting the Dementors but when they got back around the corner of the house the battle was over; the Dementors were gone. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. When they all answered yes he said, "Let's get out of here then, before more Dementors or Death Eaters show up."

"But we have three prisoners," Ron said "and we haven't destroyed the house."

"What prisoners?" James said.

"Those three on the lawn." Fred said pointing to the bodies James had jumped over earlier. "They must have been on guard duty because they walked right into us while we were still hunkered down waiting for the time to start our attack so we stunned them first. Then just as we began to fire on the house about two dozen Dementors approached and we were too busy after that to fire at the house." George added.

James reevaluated the situation and said, "You three destroy the house with Reducto charms then walk at least a kilometer before calling the Knight Bus to take you home. Wait for us to return but don't tell anyone there what happened, not your parents, not Harry, nobody, understand.

Fred and George, each one of you grab the arm of one of the stunned Death Eaters and we'll side along apparate them to Hogwarts for interrogation."

"You can apparate into or out of Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I know," James said "so we're not going directly there. Now you three get busy destroying the house and leave the apparation problems to me."

They dragged the Death Eaters away from the house and James explained to Fred and George what he wanted them to do while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione reduced the huge house to rubble with half a dozen spells. When they were done James, Fred, George, and the Death Eaters were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII – To the Ministry

By the time they got back to Grimmauld Place it was after four in the morning and everyone was up waiting for them. Mr. Weasley said, "Where are Fred and George? Are they safe? What happened? You've never been so late coming back."

"They're safe." Ron said. "James needed their help on something and they should be back soon. That's all we can tell you for now."

Mrs. Weasley was crying as she hugged Ginny first, then Ron, then Hermione. "Oh you had us so worried," she said, "No more, no more missions. I forbid all of you from doing any more attacks against Voldemort."

As she released each one Harry was waiting to hug them. "I was such a prat." he said. "All I could think of was that you were out there in danger and I was sitting here safe. I think I have an idea of what Sirius feels like."

Then he took Ginny into the adjoining pantry and apologized to her, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday and for pushing you and I'll try my best to hold my temper from now on; but if I slip will you please kick my butt again and remind me of what I just promised."

"I'd be happy to kick your butt again Harry;" Ginny said "but please try hard so I won't have to."

Mrs. Weasley had begun crying again, then Ron said "James asked us to wait for him and I'm starved; can we have an early breakfast?"

Wishing to get her mother's mind off the danger they were in, Ginny said, "Me to mom. I'll get some bacon going."

A few minutes later with the bacon and eggs cooking, and tea being passed to all; Mrs. Weasley had just begun to calm down when Fred and George came down the steps and she started crying all over.

Everyone wanted to hear the twins' story but they too said that James told them to wait until he arrived so everyone sat down and had breakfast. The clean up was almost done when James finally arrived and asked, "Could I get some of that tea and maybe a few pieces of toast while I bring everyone up to date.

Our raids did what we hoped for; Voldemort's people are in a panic. So much so that a few protested to him that they wanted him to provide more protection from us. The prisoners told us Voldemort killed three of his own people for being as he said, "cowards that trembled before children." Then he ordered some of his second rank followers to leave their houses and protect the houses of some of the higher ranking Death Eaters. Some did, like the ones we ran into last night, but some decided to flee with their families. The prisoners said Voldemort ordered them "hunted down like vermin and killed even if it takes years".

He also ordered Dementors to help guard some places. If we can get the ministry to check into it, they'll find that some Dementors are missing from Azkaban and that could be proof that Voldemort is back.

Anyway, last night we took out fourteen of his followers and some Dementors but I don't have a count of how many."

"Eighteen," Hermione said "if Ginny and I got the count right; that includes the three you killed. And we destroyed another house."

They then took turns telling their story. "We were still hunkered down waiting for the time to start when those three on guard duty walked right into us so we stunned them." Fred said.

"That alerted the ones in the house and they opened fire on us; but Ginny and I had already put up the alternate dimension." Hermione said. "So their spells were absorbed harmlessly."

"We just got to shoot a few stunners back," Ron said "then we felt the chill of the Dementors.

"When we felt the Dementors," George said "we knew there was no more time for stunners and we formed our Patroni. Then Ginny told us to follow her over to Hermione and Ron so we moved keeping under her protection."

"When Fred and George were safe in Hermione's protection area I dropped my alternate dimension and fired some lightning at the nearest Dementors. I killed three and the others backed off a little. I told the boys to start shooting stunners into the house again to give James the distraction he was counting on."

"We could see his lightning bolt flashes from one room then another." Ron said. "So we knew he was okay and the amount of fire from the house fell off and stopped so we figured James had cleared that side."

"With the firing from the house stopped I dropped my alternate dimension." Hermione said "Then I formed my Patronus to help keep the Dementors away; but the boys had already formed theirs and were doing fine. Then Ginny began to move away to our left."

"I got two more Dementors while Hermione and the boys were concentrated on the house. Then I saw seven of the Dementors were trying to get around the corner of the house," Ginny said "and I was afraid they would get behind us so I conjured my Patronus and followed them to keep them from circling around. I dropped my Patronus and got two more with lightning bolts and put up my Patronus back up to keep them from getting around the back of the house.

That's when James appeared from around the corner and killed three Dementors with his lightning bolts. The other two had moved behind his back so I dropped my Patronus and used lightning bolts to kill them. With our Dementors dead we move back around the corner to help Hermione and the boys; but the other five Dementors were gone to and the fight was over. This was the first time I ever made lightning that strong; I'm beat so I think I'll go take a nap once we're done here."

"Hermione told us to use our Patroni to push the Dementors that were left into the alternate dimension she had opened up again; but they kept moving around and we couldn't control them." Fred said.

"I used my Patronus to hold them off," Ron said "and that let Fred and George team up on one at a time until they managed to push each into Hermione's trap."

"The last one was easy since there were three of us on one." George said. "We just killed the last one when Ginny and James came back."

"I told the twins to help me move the stunned guards to Hogsmeade by side along apparition while the others destroyed the house." James said. "They then came home on the Knight Bus and once the prisoners were in the castle I had the twins apparate back while Severus and I questioned the prisoners with the help of some Veritaserum."

"So we have to work out a strategy for dealing with Dementors before we go out tonight." Ron said.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said "no more raids. I forbid you children from going on any more raids."

They all started to protest but James intervened. "Molly is right," he said "no more raids."

Again they started to protest and James raised his voice and said, "Stop, I told you all yesterday I am the leader of this group and you all follow orders. Ron was partially right, we were lucky today and we need a strategy to handle Dementors; but we can't form an effective one in one day especially since we had no sleep. And you have to go back to school the day after tomorrow; so here's an order.

Go to bed and get some sleep, then pack your trunks and be ready to go. When you get back in school practice whatever spells and skills you have and teach others to do the same. Continue to build a trained group of students that will be able to help against Voldemort the next time you have to face his followers."

They were all disappointed; but acknowledged that James made sense and left to do as he said. Once back in school they increased efforts with Dumbledore's Army all through the new semester until they were betrayed by one of their own. Marietta Edgecombe, the friend Cho brought with her to the DA, told Umbridge how to find the room of requirement allowing her to both break up their training and force Dumbledore out as headmaster.

After that things were the blackest for Harry and his friends. With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge had all of them in detention cutting the back of their hands and writing lines with her magic quills. Fred and George left after setting off magical fireworks in the hall one day and transfiguring another hall into a swamp which Umbridge was unable to remove.

Only Ginny could bring Harry out of his depression. At least once a day, sometimes twice, she would sit with him rubbing his back and neck using her as of yet untrained natural skill in Legilimency to cheer him up. She had broken up with Michael Corner and rumors of her and Harry being a couple flew among the girls constantly despite denials by both of them.

Harry continued to feel Voldemort's emotions from time to time until one day he got a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione tried to tell him this vision couldn't be true because Sirius was safe at Grimmauld Place but Harry insisted on checking on Sirius. With Ron, Ginny, and Luna acting as a diversion and guards; Harry and Hermione broke into Umbridge's office to use her fireplace to contact Sirius. However, Umbridge and a group of Slytherins loyal to her caught them.

Warned by Malfoy, to prevent them from using magic without wands, Umbridge used a Confundo spell on all of them so they couldn't concentrate enough to fight back. She then threatened to use the Cruciatus curse on Harry to make him tell her where Dumbledore and Sirius were.

Unable to concentrate enough to do magic, Hermione decided the only way to save them all was to buy time for the Confundus spell to die out; so she told Umbridge that Dumbledore had a secret weapon he planned to use against the ministry and offered to show her where it was hidden. Hermione could barely concentrate enough to realize she had to lead Umbridge on a wild goose chase for at least a half an hour or more and hope Umbridge didn't renew the Confundus spell before she concentrate enough to do something.

She led Umbridge, with Harry coming along also, into the Dark Forest because walking would be slow and difficult giving her the time she needed. She could feel her mind clearing as time went by. Then a herd of Centaurs attacked them and they were saved by Hagrid's half brother, the giant Grawp. The fight gave Hermione the rest of the time she needed to regain her control of her magic. Back in the castle Ginny's mind also cleared and she, Ron, Luna, and Neville who was also being held by the Slytherins were able to overpower their captors.

Still convinced that Voldemort was torturing Sirius Harry insisted that he had to go to London to save Sirius and the others insisted on going with him despite his protests that they would all be in great danger and should not come.

In his state of worry about Sirius he was thinking of Ginny, Neville, and Luna as the members of the DA he would least likely choose to back him up on a mission. His mind was picturing them as they were when he first met them. Luna was a ditz he thought; forgetting she had improved to the point that she was already better than he was at wand less magic. He still thought of Neville as the hopeless klutz of their first year; instead of remembering he was most improved member of the DA. And Ginny; he was still thinking of her as Ron's little sister instead of the fierce, combat experienced, lightning bolt throwing young woman she had become in the last year.

"You need our help," Neville said when Harry again tried to talk them out of going with him "and what are friends for if they can't help when you have trouble."

The big question was how any of them could get to the Ministry offices, they had no brooms, no Portkey, and none of them were old enough to apparate. Luna thought of the thestrals Hagrid used to pull the school carriages. They could fly and once told where the rider wanted to go had a great sense of direction. The blood on their robes from the fight with the centaurs and Grawp attracted the thestrals; and not wanting to delay any longer when he thought Sirius was being tortured, Harry relented agreeing they could all come with him.

The flight to London was scary for Harry and Neville, flying along at great height with just the loosest grip on the thestrals body; but for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny it was absolutely terrifying. Thestrals could only be seen by someone who had seen another person die; which meant they were invisible to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Despite the battles they had been in none of them had actually been close up with one of their enemies when the person died. All their opponents had died unseen at a distance or simply disappeared into an alternate dimension. The three had to keep a grip on the thestrals invisible bodies while seemingly flying thousands of feet in the air with no visible support.

Only Luna seemed comfortable. She sat side saddle on her Thestral with only the lightest grip enjoying the flight as if she had done it many times before.

Arriving at the ministry they found it deserted and they made their way down to the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. It took several minutes to find the right door that led to the Hall of Prophecies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII – The Battle of the Department of Mysteries

In the vision Voldemort placed in Harry's mind, he walked straight through the door from the ministry ninth level hall, through the anteroom, through the Room of Eternity, and into the Hall of Prophecies. In real life, the Department of Mysteries was incredibly complicated. Every extra dimension was open there along with the three normal dimensions.

The door from the hall was the only way to enter the department; but once there every door could lead to every other room. All one had to do was ask the room to provide the proper door; but neither Harry nor any of the others knew that. Instead they tried doors at random. Their first try lead them to the Room of Thoughts where disembodied brains contemplated the deepest ideas unfettered by the distraction of bodies.

Next they tried to get into the Hall of Eternal Love but the door into it is kept locked at all times because if eternal love got out everyone would stop working and doing the things necessary to live. They would simple spent all their time with the people they love most.

Their third attempt put them in the Death Chamber where an archway, the passage leading from our plane of existence to the next plane, stands on a platform. There the unspeakables attempt to contact those who have passed on and learn the secrets of the next life.

Finally on their forth try the found the Room of Eternity where Time Turners are built and stored; where time is no longer a linear thing and one can be in the past and present at the same time.

Finally they got into the Hall of Prophecies and when they arrived at aisle 97 where Harry had seen Sirius being tortured in the vision, he was not there. But they did find a small glass sphere with a sign below it that read

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord_

_And(?) Harry Potter_

None of them knew what it meant but Harry picked it up because it had his name on it. As soon as he touched it a dozen Death Eaters appeared surrounding them and Lucius Malfoy demanded that Harry hand over what Lucius said was a prophecy. Hermione and Ginny immediately opened an extra dimension to absorb attacks; the problem was the Death Eaters were so close the girls couldn't cover all directions.

The new dimensions opened from the wand, or in this case the hand, of the person opening it and spread out in a conical shape from there. The cones were not wide enough to cover all the Death Eaters surrounding them at less than ten feet; and Malfoy was so close when Hermione's dimension opened he was inside any protection from it.

Harry knew if he handed the prophecy over the Death Eaters would kill him and his friends so he stalled for time whispering to the others to destroy the nearby shelves full of the other prophecies when he gave them the signal. His hope was with collapsing shelves all around they would be able to escape during the commotion.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "When Harry gives the signal don't destroy shelves, let the others do it. Your Reducto will bring everything nearby down on us; and the objective is to give us a chance to run, not burry us in debris."

Ginny answered, "When Harry says go, shift your open dimensions to above us. They will absorb the falling material coming down on us so only the Death Eaters will be hit. You protect Harry and Neville, they're closer to you and I'll cover Luna and Ron. Once you're out of range of the falling glass shift the dimension behind you to absorb and spells shot from surviving Death Eaters chasing us."

Just then Harry yelled, "Now!" It worked partially. They escaped unhurt while a couple of Death Eaters were seriously injured; but then they got separated. Harry, Hermione, and Neville made it back to the Room of Eternity and managed to lock the door. But Ginny, Luna, and Ron made a wrong turn and entered the Planetarium Chamber where ministry experts took careful measurements of the motion of the planets and their moons to aid in predicting the future.

Harry heard Lucius Malfoy order the Death Eaters to split up and search for them saying to kill the others but not hurt Harry until the prophecy was safe. Harry knew they had to get away; but first they had to find Ginny, Luna, and Ron. Two Death Eaters got into the room through another door before the three teens could move. Harry managed to stun one of them and Hermione the other; but after being stunned the second Death Eater fell and his head landed in one of the pockets of cyclic time contained in the room.

His head went back in time becoming the head of a baby but still on the shoulders of a grown man. Unable to control an adult body, the Death Eater stumbled about randomly and they use the time to escape into the anteroom only to find two more Death Eaters.

Harry ran left into an office like room with Hermione and Neville right behind; but before they could lock the door the two Death Eaters followed. Harry petrified the first one but the second kicked out at Neville, breaking both his wand and his nose. Then he hit Hermione with a spell that caused purple flames to cut across her chest. She fell motionless and Harry feared she was dead. Neville rushed to her while Harry managed to petrify the second Death Eater.

In the mean time Ron, Ginny, and Luna were being chased in the Planetarium by four other Death Eaters. As they ran from the entrance of the room into the center, the levitation charm that kept the models of the planets and moon floating also caught them and they rose into the air carried in different directions by their momentum from running through the door. The Death Eaters had the same thing happen to them.

When Ginny twisted to aim her extra dimension back she began to tumble and couldn't keep the direction stable so she dropped it and began to shoot stunners like Ron and Luna were doing. It was almost impossible to hit anyone because their bodies were tumbling in all directions in the levitation spell of the room.

One of the Death Eaters managed to hit Ron with some version of the Confundus charm and he stopped trying to defend himself and began laughing uncontrollable. Then one of others managed to grab Ginny; and he was about to curse her when Luna realized she couldn't hit the small target of the floating man so she aimed a Reducto curse that hit the much larger model of the planet Pluto floating just behind him.

The exploding planet's pieces hit him and he lost his grip on Ginny; but it also pushed both of them to the edge of the room where there was no levitating spell. They landed with a crunch, him dead of his injuries and Ginny at an odd angle breaking her ankle. Ginny was unable to stand but now laying stable on the ground she was able to concentrate long enough to aim lightning bolts killing the other Death Eaters before giving into the pain from her ankle.

Unable to concentrate because of the pain, she drew her wand and was able to use a simple Accio to summon Ron and Luna to the edge of the room and land them gently. With Luna supporting Ginny, they guided the confunded Ron out of the room to look for Harry, Hermione, and Neville

Back in the office room, with blood pouring from his nose Neville tried to help but was unable to pronounce any spell correctly. He said that he could feel Hermione's pulse so she was still alive. Harry wanted Neville to carry her to safety and get help while he searched for Ginny, Ron, and Luna; but Neville insisted they stick together. They returned to the anteroom and while Harry tried to convince Neville to escape with Hermione; Ginny, Ron, and Luna burst through another of the doors.

There were twelve doors out of the anteroom but before they could try any Bellatrix Lestrange and two other Death Eaters came from one of the doors. She yelled, "Here they are."

Harry pushed through the closest door as the Death Eaters shot stunners at the six teens; but they all managed to get into the Room of Thoughts where the disembodied brains still floated in their tank.

Before they could lock all the doors five more Death Eaters burst through knocking Luna backward. Her head hit a desk and she collapsed on the floor. Ginny who was unable to move with her broken ankle was hit by a stunner. Ron was confunded and in his delusions had summoned one of the brains from its tank. Before he realized what happened the brain wrapped around Ron and attacked. Neville, with his broken nose and mouth full of blood, was still unable to pronounce spells correctly leaving Harry as the only one still in fighting shape.

Harry had no time to help any of his friends; he knew his only chance to save the others was to run from the room holding the prophecy and hope all the Death Eaters would follow him leaving the others safe. He ran through the nearest door right into the Death Chamber so fast he was unable to stop and he tumbled down the tiers of benches onto the floor below.

The Death Eaters followed him laughing at him flat on the ground at the bottom tier. "Hand over the prophecy." Lucius Malfoy said again. "You're finished, alone against all of us, hand it over!"

Harry knew he had no chance against all of them and said, "If I hand over will you promise to let my friends go unharmed?"

Bellatrix laughed and Malfoy said, "You're in no position to bargain."

The Death Eaters laughed again then a voice called out, barely understandable, "He's not alone; he's still got me."

Harry had hoped that Neville would have stayed to help the others; maybe getting them to safety and summoning help. Now Harry realized, with his friends still there to be used as hostages, the only chance to save them was to turn over the prophecy and hope the Death Eaters wouldn't want to take the time to hurt anyone in their haste to get the prophecy back to Voldemort.

One of the Death Eaters grabbed Neville and Bellatrix said, "Let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter gives us the prophecy."

Neville yelled, "Don't give it to them." just before Bellatrix hit him with the Cruciatus curse.

Harry knew he had no choice and he held out the prophecy but before Malfoy could take it two doors opened on the top tier and Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Moody ran into the room firing curses at the Death Eaters.

Sirius told Harry to take the prophecy and get his friend to safety; but in the fighting Harry and Neville were both attacked and unable to escape. While fighting, the glass sphere containing the prophecy fell and smashed. A figure appeared and began to speak; but in the noise of the fight Harry and Neville couldn't hear the prophecy, and then it was gone.

Tonks and Moody had both been hurt and the fight was going badly when Dumbledore arrived and as each Death Eaters became aware of him they broke off their fight and tried to run. Dumbledore captured each one until Bellatrix was the only Death Eater still unaware of Dumbledore. She continued to fight with Sirius and one of her curses managed to knock him backward and he fell through the archway to the next plane of existence. There could be no return; Sirius was dead.

Kingsley picked up the fight with Bellatrix, but now aware of Dumbledore, she fled before she could be captured and Harry chased her seeking revenge for Sirius. He caught up with her in the main lobby and hit her with the Cruciatus cruse; but never having cast an unforgivable curse before it just knocked her down and stung her. She jumped up quickly and not knowing the prophecy had been broken she again intended to try and get it from Harry.

Harry knew he was no match for her so he ducked behind the statues in the center of the lobby and began to taunt her hoping either help would arrive or she would lose her temper and do something foolish giving him a chance to stun her or perhaps escape.

He told her the prophecy had been smashed and how she would be in trouble when Voldemort found out. But instead of help arriving for Harry; Voldemort, through their mental connection, heard Harry say what happened and he apparated in to kill Harry.

As Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry one of the statues jumped in front of him and the curse hit it and bounced off. Dumbledore had followed Harry just in time to enchant the statue and save him. Voldemort turned and he and Dumbledore began to duel so fiercely the light of their spells forced Harry to squint.

Neither man could get the advantage and suddenly Voldemort disappeared. Harry started to come out from behind the statue but Dumbledore yelled, "Stay where you are!" He sounded worried for the first time; not knowing where Voldemort had gone.

Then Harry felt the worst pain he had ever experienced. Voldemort had possessed him and used his voice to say, "Kill me now, Dumbledore. If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy."

Harry was in such pain he wished Dumbledore would kill him so the pain would stop. Then he thought, "If I die I will be with Sirius." The thought of Sirius made the love for him swell in Harry's mind. And Voldemort was gone; he who never loved anyone or anything couldn't stand to be in Harry's mind while it was so filled with the love for his godfather.

Then there were voices, Minister Fudge and the Aurors had arrived; but too late, Voldemort had escaped taking Bellatrix with him. Dumbledore made a Portkey and sent Harry to the headmaster's office to wait while Dumbledore checked on the other teens and explained what happened to Fudge.

It was daybreak on Saturday morning when Dumbledore arrived and explained to Harry what had been happening all year. Harry was extremely angry, smashing things in the office and screaming at Dumbledore at first. As Dumbledore continued to explain Harry's anger settled down slowly. Dumbledore told Harry that he was the person to whom the smashed prophecy had originally been made and then told it to Harry. It confirmed what Harry had felt for a long time; he had to face Voldemort and kill him or be killed.

Harry learned all his friends had escaped with some injuries but would be fine in a few days; only the loss of Sirius remained in his mind.

Sunday morning found Harry in the hospital wing to visit Ron and Hermione who were still recovering but feeling better already. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were also there. The loss of Sirius was still depressing him and so to be alone he told the others he promised to visit Hagrid.

After Harry left the hospital to visit Hagrid Ginny said, "I have to go too, I have to be somewhere at two o'clock and its quarter of now."

"Is it that late?" Luna asked. "I have to be somewhere at two also."

They left and walked together for a while before Ginny said, "Luna, I have to do this alone so you can't walk with me any farther."

"I'm seeing Dumbledore too," Luna answered "that's where you're going isn't it?"

"Yes, Ginny said "how did you know he asked me to see him?"

"He sent me a note to be at his office at two," Luna said "and since you said you also had to be somewhere at two; and after we were at the ministry together, and because we have been heading toward his office it's logical we've both been called to see him."

"Here's the gargoyle that guards his office," Ginny said "now what?"

"His note said he likes chocolate frogs," Luna said "so I guess we tell the gargoyle that."

Ginny said, "Chocolate frogs." and the gargoyle moved aside and the two girls went up the spiral stairs together. When they got to the top, the door opened by itself and they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley," he said "right on time. Come in and have a seat."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX- Thoughts of Ginny

Being the first time either of them had been in the headmaster's office both girls looked around at the portraits of the past headmasters and all the odd instruments and objects all around the room.

When Ginny spotted Fawkes she said, "Hello Fawkes, do you remember me. It's been three years since you came to the Chamber of Secrets to help Harry save me?"

Fawkes nodded at Ginny and Dumbledore smiled and said, "He's happy to see you; Harry is the only other student Fawkes acknowledges.

Now, as to why I asked both of you here. I'm sure you both know Harry's life story and how the things that happened to him weigh on his mind."

Both girls nodded.

"Professor Potter has told me Miss Weasley that you have been using your talent at Legilimency to sooth Harry when he gets in a particularly bad mood. The Professor has also told me Miss Lovegood that you to have a talent for Legilimency and could also help Harry.

I want to make it clear to both of you that Harry can continue to use help from both of you; however, I want to be sure you know that you can sooth his worries but in no case should you probe deeply into his mind nor try to remove any of the bad memories that cause his moodiness."

"I've never looked deep into Harry's mind; a person's thoughts are private and shouldn't be intruded upon." Ginny said. "And I didn't know memories could be removed; but wouldn't removing the bad memories help Harry?"

"Memories are what make you who you are." Luna said. "Both bad and good memories shape your personality; so removing some memories would make Harry a different person. It would be wrong for another person to change someone's personality; besides, I like Harry for who he is now and I'm sure you do to Ginny."

"Very astute of you Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore said. "But there is another reason I tell you this. There are secrets in his mind that even Harry doesn't know; and it is not time for him to learn those things yet. If you look into his mind deeply you may bring these things into his conscious mind.

Every time he overcomes an obstacle in his life another one pops up. I don't want either of you to awakening things in Harry's mind before it is necessary that he know them. Let him recover from the trauma of loosing Sirius, help him do that if you can, but don't make him suffer through a new horror until he must."

"Are you talking about the prophecy?" Ginny asked. "Because it got smashed so none of us heard it."

"Harry has heard it." Dumbledore said. "I was the one to whom the prophecy was originally spoken and I felt Harry had the right to hear it so I told it to him after we returned here that night. I'm sure Harry will tell your brother and Miss Granger about it if he hasn't already; but since you two will be in his mind you too will probably learn it anyway so I might as well tell you now so it won't be a shock later. Tell nobody else what I am about to tell you.

The prophecy says Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort, and neither can live while the other survives so one of them must eventually kill the other."

Ginny gasped but Luna took it calmly and said, "I supposed from all the stories about him we all knew that in our hearts. I'm not worried, because I know Harry will be the one that survives. But if Harry already knows this why are you worried about us bringing it up?"

"What I was referring to," Dumbledore said "are other things in Harry's mind even worse than the prophecy; things he doesn't know yet and neither should you two know them. So, smooth the ripples on the surface of his mind but don't look below the surface.

Also, I hate to pry into student's personal lives, but since both of you will be having close personal contact with Harry do either of you have romantic feelings toward Harry that may cause a problem between you two."

"I fancied Harry when I was younger; but I am seeing Dean Thomas now," Ginny said "and my helping Harry is strictly one friend helping another."

"I'm not seeing anyone," Luna said "but I always thought of Harry as a friend, never a boyfriend. Besides, after we leave school I won't see Harry until next September."

Ginny added, "Last year you didn't bring Harry to Grimmauld Place until late summer so I won't be seeing him either."

"There is no need for your family to stay at Grimmauld Place this year Miss Weasley since the order no longer has to guard the prophecy. I have placed the same protections on The Burrow as were on Grimmauld Place, your father is secret keeper there, and I will be bringing Harry there about two weeks into the summer after I work out some things.

That will allow you to work on his feelings most of the summer; and Miss Lovegood will be able to visit since I understand you don't live far from the Weasleys."

"Yes," Luna said "about two miles on the other side of town. But my father and I are going to Sweden this summer to search for Krumpled-Horn Snorkaks and I will be gone half the summer."

Ginny smiled and Dumbledore simply said, "Well, I wish you luck on your hunt and if you get the chance, visit Harry and help him calm his feelings.

Miss Weasley, I'm counting on you then to be the one to help Harry so he can return to school in September ready for what he must face in the future.

Of course neither of you are to tell Harry what you are doing so be discrete.

Do you have any questions?"

There were no questions so the girls left together. As they walked Luna said, "Ginny, why did you tell Dumbledore you don't have romantic feelings for Harry because I sense you do? When we were practicing for the DA and Harry held my arm to position my wand for a spell I could sense he knows you do fancy him and you know it to if you're honest with yourself."

"Ginny stopped walking and said, "I loved Harry for years; but he doesn't love me. Knowing that hurt so much, I couldn't even talk when I was with Harry. Finally Hermione told me if I ever wanted to be happy I had to forget Harry. I'm trying to do that first by dating Michael Corner and now Dean; but I still have feelings for Harry that I'm struggling to forget.

Holding him to sooth his feelings isn't helping me forget; but I can't not help when he needs someone so badly. I couldn't explain my feelings to Dumbledore, it would be too embarrassing. If you could see Harry more and help him so I could be more detached I would be grateful; but I will continue to help him if you can't."

"I'll try to see Harry as much as I can." Luna said. "But if I were you I wouldn't give up on him. I told you he knows your feelings but his life has been ruled by the dark emotions we're trying to sooth so he hasn't been able to really love anyone. Besides he hasn't had the time to think of girls until recently. If he starts feeling better you are the perfect girl for him to fancy so helping him may unintentionally get him to realize that."

On the last evening before leaving for home, the night of the final banquet, Harry was wandering the halls because he had gone to look for Sir Nicholas to talk about ghosts and the possibility of Sirius coming back as one. He was so depressed after Sir. Nicholas couldn't answer his questions he didn't want to be with the other students. When he rounded a corner he met Luna. She was posting signs asking for the return of her belongings that others had taken during the year because they thought she was odd and maliciously tormented her.

He didn't want to talk to her but was unable to avoid it. She took his hand and they talked for what seemed to be only seconds to Harry. He remembered her comforting him about Sirius' death but didn't realize she actually held not only his hand, but she put her hands on his back and neck as Ginny always did. For nearly fifteen minutes as she calmed his distress and added something to his mind.

Dumbledore had told her not to look deeply into Harry's mind and they had discussed what removing memories would do to a person; but nothing was said about strengthening thoughts or feelings. Luna let her mind float over Harry's thoughts and emotions until she came across a thought of how good he felt when Ginny rubbed his neck. Luna intensified that thought and its associated feeling.

Harry began to think how nice it was to be with Ginny and what a wonderful girl Ginny is. When Luna sensed he was feeling that she withdrew from his mind. "I hope you feel better." she said. "Well I think I'll go to the feast; maybe they'll have pudding. Good night Harry."

After an encounter with Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle in the entrance hall Harry was right to think there would be trouble on the train and there was. But since half of Dumbledore's Army saw it, the Slytherins were quickly reduced to a quivering mass that resembled maggots more than anything else. Harry returned to the compartment with his heart still pounding after the incident and found the only open seat was between Ginny and Luna.

As soon as he sat down, Luna placed her hand over his resting it on his lap. She said little; but Harry began to feel calmer then almost happy at her touch. It reminded him of the night before when he met her in the hall; her touch had calmed him then too. That made him think of the times Ginny had also helped him relax and forget his problems.

Harry was confused; why would Luna's touch make him think of Ginny. Harry knew of Legilimency from his experience with Voldemort and Snape; he also thought Dumbledore must be able to do it to because he seemed to know everything Harry was thinking and doing. But, it never occurred to him that Ginny and Luna could also be Legilimens. From what Snape had told him he got the idea it was a rare branch of magic that very few could do.

He never thought of Ginny or Luna as a possible girlfriend. They had not even been close friends until they fought at his side in the department of mysteries. Yet, he began to think of Ginny that way now; even while Luna was the one holding his hand. Ginny was nicer than Cho Harry thought. Ginny was usually cheerful while Cho was almost always sad. Ginny seemed to like being with him while Cho was avoiding him. Why did I fancy Cho when Ginny was there all along he thought.

Then he though, it it would be much nicer kissing Ginny than it was kissing Cho. He looked at Ginny sitting next to him and imagined it was her that day under the mistletoe in the room of requirement instead of Cho and he felt himself becoming excited. He hoped Luna with her hand on his lap didn't notice it; she was smiling at him but said nothing. What would he do if she did notice and say something out loud; she did have a tendency to say embarrassing things.

Then he looked at Ron sitting across the compartment and his thoughts changed. Ginny was Ron's sister he thought; remember how Ron felt about her going with Michael Corner. I can't think of Ginny like this he thought to himself; Ron wouldn't like it. But then he again looked at Ginny sitting next to him and thought, Ron won't really mind; then he thought yes he will. He'll understand Harry thought; then he thought, no he won't.

Harry had talked with Ron and the other guys about girls; what they liked or didn't like about a particular girl. Sometimes they made crude remarks about some girl's physical attributes; mostly how hot the girl was. Some of the older guys would brag about what they did on a date and some would ask a guy returning from a date how far he got. Ron was in on these discussions of girls; but Harry knew nobody ever brought up Ginny or Hermione when he was part of the discussion.

Even when Hermione was seeing Viktor Krum; all the guys in Gryffindor knew not to talk about her, though Harry heard some of the girls comment on what they thought Hermione and Krum were doing in private. Talking about Hermione and Ginny like the other girls was off limits as far as Ron and Harry were concerned. But would Ron understand that Harry didn't think of Ginny like those other girls they had talked about?

Harry debated with himself until the train arrived at King's Cross when he realized he would be going back to his aunt's and uncle's house and Ginny would be going back to the Burrow. Like last summer he most likely wouldn't see her again for most of the summer anyway so why think about her when he couldn't be with her anyway.

Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and Dudley were waiting on the muggle platform after Harry had passed through the barrier from platform 9¾ and to his surprise so were Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-eye. Along with Hermione and all the Weasleys they confronted the Dursleys and informed them they better treat Harry better because someone would be checking on him regularly to be sure he was well and if he wasn't they would all be showing up at 4 Privet Drive to find out why.

The Dursleys responded by treating Harry the best they ever had; they ignored him completely which Harry didn't mind because it allowed him to lay about in his room sulking over Sirius' death. Within a day of not having Ginny or Luna to talk with he had again sunk into his long standing depressed state.

Then after a few days he began to think of Ginny again and how he felt when she talked to him and rubbed his neck and back. Slowly the thought of her began to replace the thoughts of Sirius and he began to felt better. After ten days he was feeling almost normal when a letter arrived by owl post from Dumbledore saying Dumbledore was coming Sunday to take Harry to the Burrow. Could it be true? Was he getting away from Privet Drive and to the Burrow so soon? Was he going to have a chance to see the Weasleys after only a fortnight? His self debate started al over again; what should he do if he had a chance to be with Ginny; and what would Ron have to say about it?


End file.
